Revenge
by Farenheit July
Summary: Re-plot. Naruto putra Mahkota Uzu ditangkap oleh pihak Konoha dengan maksud tertentu kemudian menjadi Pelayan bagi kedua pangeran Uchiha. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Kyuubi panglima Konoha yang merencanakan sesuatu. Ide baru dengan tema lama. KyuuNaru,ItaNaru,SasuNaru. Yaoi.


**REVENGE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : KyuuNaru, SasuNaru, ItaNaru**

**Rated: T , T+ , M**

**Warning : fict ini hanya karangan author semata dan tidak ada hubungan nya dengan Naruto karangan bang Masashi hanya pinjam chara nya saja, OOC (Naruto disini lemah), Bahasa semau Author, typos selalu menemani, Absurd maybe, dll.**

***ingat author sudah memberi warning jadi jangan flame author jika tidak suka ^^**

_**Itachi : 18 tahun**_

_**Sasuke : 16 tahun**_

_**Kyuubi : 21 tahun**_

_**Naruto : 14 tahun**_

* * *

**1. Prolog**

Konoha merupakan salah satu kerajaan terbesar yang saat ini berkuasa dibawah kekaisaran seorang Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku merupakan raja yang tegas dan dingin. Selama masa kekaisaran nya wilayah Konoha berkembang pesat dan makmur melebihi kerajaan lainnya, ini dikarena kan Konoha selalu menjadi pemenang disetiap pertempuran.

Rakyat Konoha selalu patuh dan rela berkorban demi kerajaan sekalipun mereka harus dijadikan umpan hidup demi kemenangan Konoha dalam perebutan kekuasaan dengan kerajaan lain.

**Konoha's Palace.**

Suasana tenang dan aman terlihat diseluruh penjuru Istana. Penjagaan Istana yang ketat membuat Istana Konoha ini selalu aman tanpa ada yang mengganggu maupun menyelinap.

"Misi ini kupercayakan padamu Kyuubi." Terdengar suara tegas seorang Uchiha Fugaku dari ruang pertemuan Raja dan Menteri. Ruangan itu berisi para menteri kerajaan, sang raja beserta ratu Uchiha Mikoto, Putra Mahkota yang terkenal jenius Uchiha Itachi, Pangeran atau anak kedua raja Uchiha Sasuke, serta beberapa pengawal.

"Yang mulia bisa percayakan semua nya kepada saya." Ucap seorang pemuda tampan berambut kemerahan yang bernama Kyuubi sembari menunduk hormat pada sang Raja yang duduk lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kamu adalah panglima yang hebat dan patut kupercayai Kyuubi." Puji Fugaku pada salah satu bawahan nya yang terkenal mahir dalam berperang. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum lembut membalas pujian dari baginda raja nya.

"Kuharap kali ini pihak kita bisa memenangkan pertarungan dan ingat seluruh misi mu Kyuubi." Kali ini sang ratu Uchiha Mikoto yang lembut ikut berbicara.

"Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda yang mulia." Ucap Kyuubi sopan.

"Aku mengandalkan mu." Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman ramah nya.

"Hamba mohon diri untuk mempersiapkan pertempuran esok hari."

"Baiklah siapkan kekuatanmu untuk esok dan bawa kemenangan kepada Konoha!" Ucap Fugaku kemudian Kyuubi menunduk hormat dan berjalan mundur keluar dari ruangan itu perlahan.

Sasuke yang duduk disamping Itachi mengerakkan kipasnya dan menutup sebagian wajah nya untuk berbisik kepada sang kakak.

"Aku tidak menyukai dia." Bisik Sasuke pelan pada Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar komentar adik nya yang baru berusia 16 tahun itu. Tanpa diberitahu pun Itachi mengetahui benar siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke barusan, siapa lagi kalau bukan panglima kepercayaan ayahnya itu.

"Bersikaplah baik padanya Sasuke." saran Itachi dengan suara pelan karena kini para menteri tengah berdiskusi dengan ayah nya.

"Tsk tetap saja sikap nya itu membuatku muak." Balas Sasuke masih berbisik pada kakaknya.

"Selama dia berguna untuk kita itu sudah cukup, keloyalan adalah hal yang penting." Ucap Itachi pelan. Sasuke terdiam, benar yang dikatakan aniki nya, selama Kyuubi berguna dalam memajukan Kerajaan nya itu sudah cukup.

Sasuke menutup kembali kipas yang menutup sebagian wajah nya dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pembicaraan diruangan itu.

.

.

* * *

**Kerajaan Uzu.**

Malam Hari.

Terdengar ledakan besar dari luar Istana Uzu.

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia!" Terdengar suara panik dari luar kamar yang ditempati oleh Minato dan Kushina—_raja dan ratu Kerajaan Uzu_. Dengan segera Minato dan Kushina bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ki-kita diserang yang mulia!" Jawab pengawal yang duduk bersimpuh didepan kamar milik raja dan ratu itu panik. Wajah nya tampak pucat akan serangan dadakan ini.

Minato segera memakai pakaian kerajaan nya dan bergegas untuk melihat keadaan sedangkan Kushina lekas berlari untuk menuju kamar anak semata wayangnya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Kushina khawatir ketika ia sampai pada pavilium yang dimana tempat anak nya berada. Hati Kushina sudah berdebar khawatir ketika melihat pavilium itu menggelap tanpa cahaya apalagi ia tidak melihat pengawal maupun dayang yang biasa nya berjaga menemani anak nya yang baru berusia 14 tahun.

Pangeran kecil nya terancam bahaya. Dengan pemikiran yang was-was Kushina berlari menuju kamar anak nya dan membuka pintu geser kamar itu dengan keras.

"Naruto!"

**Crassh**

Sabetan pedang telak mengenai lengan kiri Kushina dan merobek kimono cantik yang dikenakan oleh Ratu Negeri Uzu tersebut. Beruntung Kushina sempat menghindar sebelum pedang itu menebas kepalanya.

Wajah Kushina terkejut. Baru saja ia membuka kamar anak nya ia telah disambut dengan serangan. Sikap sang ratu pun mulai bersiaga.

Satu orang berambut merah yang tersisir rapih kebelakang dengan wajah tegas tampan menatap Kushina kagum. Pria itu mengenakan baju perang yang terlapis baja dibeberapa bagian merah nya terbuka mengucap sesuatu yang membuat Kushina kesal.

"Anda memiliki reflek yang hebat, _Yang Mulia~_"

Dengan segera Kushina menatap orang yang kini tengah membekap Naruto anak semata wayang nya dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan lain orang itu mengarahkan pedang nya tepat dihadapan Kushina.

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap Kushina marah melihat anak nya bergetar ketakutan dalam bekapan orang misterius itu.

Orang itu hanya tertawa pelan, menggubris omongan sang ratu. Dapat dilihat oleh Kushina, orang misterius tersebut menundukan kepala nya sejajar dengan leher Naruto yang telah dipaksa untuk terekspos. Bibir orang tersebut menyentuh lembut kulit sang pangeran kecil tersebut. Membuat Kushina mengeram emosi ketika anak nya terlihat bergidik.

"Kau! Berani nya mencium anak ku!"

Kushina berjalan mundur dan tangan nya bergerak menggapai pedang yang ada pada hiasan di dinding. Walaupun pedang itu hiasan namun jangan salah karena itu adalah pedang asli yang tajam.

"Ingin bermain kasar rupa nya."

Orang tersebut terkekeh pelan merasa tertarik dengan permainan yang disuguhkan oleh sang ratu.

Orang itu melepaskan bekapan nya dari Naruto, membuat pangeran berambut pirang tersebut terjatuh keatas tatami kamar nya. Dengan segera sorang tersebut berlari menuju sosok ratu yang kini memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Mata Kushina terlihat berkilat tajam. Ia memegang pedang tersebut dengan kuat, siap menghadapi orang yang dengan seenaknya mencium anak tersayang nya.

**Trang Trang**

Suara dua pedang yang beradu terdengar jelas diruangan yang penuh dengan darah dari para pengawal dan dayang yang sebelum nya telah terbunuh.

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuh nya masih mengalami shock akibat melihat belasan pengawal dan dayang yang dibunuh tepat didepan mata nya.

Manik biru langit nya menatap pertarungan sang ibunda dengan pembunuh tersebut. Rasa cemas menghampiri sang pangeran Uzu.

Tapi jangan anggap remeh seorang Uzumaki Kushina bangsawan Uzumaki yang telah berubah marga menjadi Namikaze tersebut sangat pandai dalam berpedang. Klan Kerajaan Uzumaki sendiri merupakan kerajaan yang berdiri kokoh dan termasuk musuh besar kerajaan Konoha karena kemampuan berperang klan Uzumaki yang hebat.

Kushina sejak dulu gemar berpedang,bela diri, memanah, berkuda, dan segala yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pria, maka tidak heran jika sekarang ini kemapuan Kushina cukup lumayan untuk menghadapi orang misterius tersebut.

**Crassh**

Sebuah sabetan kembali mengenai lengan kiri sang ratu. Akibat sabetan itu kini kemapuan berpedang nya sedikit menurun. Namun pandangan nya masih sangat awas.

"Tsk merepotkan." Ucap orang itu kemudian mengarah kan kembali pedang nya dengan gerakan cepat namun dapat dihindari Kushina dan dalam waktu sekejap orang itu melancarkan tendangan nya dan telak mengenai perut sang ratu.

"Kaa-san!" Teriak Naruto khawatir melihat kaa-san nya jatuh tersungkur.

'_apa yang kulakukan?' __Naruto mencoba bangun dari posisi terduduk nya, melihat sang ibu yang terjatuh membuat rasa khawatir dan bersalah bertumpuk. Namun kaki nya gemetar, tangan nya terasa dingin. Ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Lingkungan nya yang selalu damai membuatnya tidak siap jika berada diposisi sekarang._

_'Aku tidak boleh takut. Pria lah yang seharusnya melindungi wanita, apalagi jika wanita tersebut adalah ibuku!'_ batin Naruto menyemangati diri nya sendiri.

Naruto berusaha berdiri kembali dan segera berlari menerjang orang misterius itu. Naruto mengerahkan kaki kanan nya untuk menendang sosok itu namun sayang sosok itu cepat menyadari tindakan Naruto dan segera menangkap kaki Naruto. Melempar tubuh Naruto kearah Kushina.

"Akh!"

Naruto mengerang sakit ketika punggung nya membentur dinding didekat kaa-san nya.

Sejak dulu Kushina maupun Minato tidak pernah mengizinkan Naruto berlatih berpedang maupun beladiri mengingat tubuh Naruto yang lemah dan mudah sakit. Selama ini Naruto hanya diajari cara mengatur siasat berperang dan segala tetek bengek yang biasa dilakukan para pangeran pada umum nya kecuali berpedang dan beladiri atau apapun yang banyak menguras energi. Mengingat keadaan kerajaan mereka yang tentram dibawah naungan Uzumaki dan Namikaze, membuat kedua orang tua protektif itu tidak mengijinkan anak nya sakit walau hanya luka gores.

"Na-Naruto..." Ucap Kushina pelan melihat anak nya yang terduduk menahan sakit dipunggung nya. Dengan segenap kekuatan nya Naruto meraih pedang yang tadi sempat dipegang Kushina.

"Masih ingin melawan." Sosok tersebut menyeringai.

"Jangan meremehkan diriku!"

Naruto berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pedang yang ia tancapkan ke lantai kamar nya dan kemudian setelah tubuhnya telah tegap ia mengarah kan serangan pada sosok tersebut.

"Hiaaa!" Naruto bergerak menyerang sosok itu.

**Trang Trang**

Kedua pedang pun beradu kembali.

Sekalipun Naruto belum pernah belajar berpedang namun kemampuan nya dalam memahami sesuatu sangatlah cepat, hanya dengan melihat pertarungan Kaa-san dan sosok misterius itu Naruto jadi tau bagaimana ia harus menyerang maupun bertahan. Lagipula keturunan Namikaze terkenal dengan kejeniusan nya yang setara dengan Uchiha.

Pertarungan itu semakin hebat keduanya tidak mau mengalah.

"Ternyata selain wajah anda manis, anda juga pandai berpedang" Suara tegas sosok tersebut mengalun santai.

"Namun sayang tubuh anda itu..." lanjut sosok itu kemudian dengan gerakan cepat menghunuskan pedang kearah Naruto dan ketika Naruto mencoba menahan serangan dari orang tersebut, justru tubuh nya ditarik oleh sosok itu dan dipeluk. Sosok itu membuang pedang yang dipegang Naruto. Menempelkan lebih dekat tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang pangeran.

"Sayang sekali tubuh anda itu.. lemah." Ucap sosok itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Sosok itu benar tubuh Naruto mulai lemah dan sudah tidak bisa banyak bergerak lagi. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, keringat membanjiri kulit nya.

"Na-Naruto.." Panggil Kushina khawatir melihat anak nya yang tak berdaya dalam pelukan sosok itu. Kushina mencoba bangun dengan memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Pangeran!"

Tiga orang prajurit datang memasuki kamar Naruto dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Yang mulia!"

Prajurit itu berhambur mendekati Kushina yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Anda tidak apa-apa,Yang mulia?" tanya salah satu prajurit itu khawatir melihat kondisi ratu nya yang berlumuran darah.

"Se-selamatkan Naruto..." ucap Kushina lemah.

Ketiga prajurit itu lantas memandang sosok misterius yang masih memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto. Ketiga prajurit itu lantas menyerang sosok itu. Karena tiga lawan satu sosok itu pun mau tidak mau harus melepaskan pelukan nya dari Naruto.

Melihat kesempatan itu Kushina segera bergerak menuju Naruto dan membantu anaknya untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar itu selagi sosok itu melawan prajurit nya.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Harus nya kamu menghawatir diri mu sendiri."

"Hehe aku ini pangeran Uzu tentu aku...uhuk...ba—baik-baik saja uhuk..." Ucap Naruto semakin lemah.

"Keadaan mu tidak baik sayang, sebaiknya kita cari Otosan mu." Ucap Kushina sambil merangkul anak nya yang kini semakin melemah.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertarungan semakin panas. Panas dalam artian sebenarnya karena sekarang seluruh negeri Uzu tengah terbakar api. Namun tidak terlihat penduduk sama sekali, yang ada hanya rumah yang terbakar api.

"Dimana Kyuubi-sama?" tanya salah seorang prajurit perang yang datang dari Konoha kepada teman prajuritnya.

"Kyuubi-sama pergi mengurus sesuatu..." Jawab prajurit itu.

"Baiklah, persiapkan yang lain untuk bersiap pergi."

Mereka pun berkumpul didepan gerbang kerajaan menunggu panglima mereka yang belum kunjung menampakan diri. Perebutan ini berhasil mereka menangkan ketika pihak kerajaan Uzu tengah lengah dan penjagaan dari kerajaan Uzumaki serta Namikaze yang tidak sepenuh nya terpusat pada kerajaan anak mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Minato!" Kushina berlari menuju sosok suami nya yang kini terluka mungkin akibat pertarungan.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini Kushina." Ucap Minato cepat, ia membantu istri nya memapah Naruto yang telah limbung. Anak mereka terlihat sangat pucat, detak jantung Naruto berdetak cepat dan tubuhnya mengalami kenaikan suhu.

Dengan mata sayu Naruto menatap ayah dan ibu nya yang telah memapah disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Ia sangat sayang kedua nya, berharap ini lekas selesai. Dan semoga semua nya baik-baik saja.

"Yang mulia semua sudah siap!"

Seorang pengawal khusus Uzu muncul. Minato mengangguk dan meminta pengawal itu memapah Naruto sedangkan ia memapah istri nya.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat rahasia di Istana Uzu. Ditempat itu terlihat beberapa pengawal yang tengah bersiap dengan kereta kuda.

"Minato-sama kami telah mengungsikan rakyat ketempat yang aman!" lapor salah seorang prajurit ketika melihat kedatangan Minato.

"Baguslah..lekas tinggalkan tempat ini." Ucap Minato sambil membantu Kushina memasuki kereta kuda nya. Saat Naruto yang masih terlihat lemah memasuki kereta terdengar suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Terlihat seorang telah bersiap menghadap laju kereta kuda, pedang nya terarah kedepan.

"Aku akan melepaskan kalian jika kalian memberikan pangeran padaku." Suara tegas itu mengalun, membuat Kushina tahu jika orang tersebut adalah orang yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Tsk jangan harap!" Ucap beberapa pengawal yang langsung menghadang orang itu pergi.

"Lekas pergi yang mulia!" Teriak prajurit itu.

Minato segera masuk kedalam kereta kuda itu. Kereta kuda pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan rahasia itu. Mempercayakan semua pada prajuritnya.

Sosok tersebut mendecih pelan.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato khawatir melihat putra nya yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oto-san" ucap Naruto menyakinkan. Naruto membaringkan kepalanya dipaha Kushina. Dengan lembut Khusina mengelus rambut Naruto.

Mungkin setiba nya mereka Naruto harus segera ditangani.

Tiba-tiba kereta berguncang dan berhenti bergerak.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Kushina kaget sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Tunggulah disini." Ucap Minato kepada Kushina.

**SRAK**

Pintu kereta kuda itu terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan berkulit putih dengan rambut kemerahan dan mata merah menyala, sosok yang sejak tadi mengicar Naruto.

"Oh hai..." Ucap sosok itu sok akrab. Dengan sigap Minato menendang pria berambut kemerahan itu menjauhi kereta. Membuat pria berambut merah tersebut terdorong kebelakang.

"Anda memiliki kecepatan yang hebat yang mulia." ucap sosok itu sambil menyeringai.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Minato hati-hati.

"Yang kuinginkan hanya bocah pirang itu." Ucap pria tampan itu sambil menyeringai. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat pria berambut merah sudah berada dihadapan Minato.

Pria itu menghunuskan pedang tepat diperut Minato hingga sang Raja mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, Minato yang tidak menduga serangan kilat tersebut limbung. Kemudian sosok itu membopong tubuh Minato dan membawa nya mendekati kereta.

"Minato!" teriak Kushina keras melihat suami nya yang terluka.

"Oto-san..." Naruto mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya namun ia terjatuh kembali karena tidak kuat menahan pusing saat ia mencoba mengangkat kepala nya.

Pria berambut merah itu melempar tubuh Minato memasuki kereta dengan kasar hingga tubuh sang raja melemah membentur kayu didalam kereta tersebut. Kushina menatap orang itu tajam sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Naruto. Ia tidak akan rela menyerahkan anaknya pada siapapun itu.

**DUK**

orang itu memukul belakang leher Kushina keras hingga membuat sang Ratu jatuh pingsan.

"Kaa-san" ucap Naruto lemah. Manik biru nya yang berair karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas menatap manik merah rubi.

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar menatap pangeran kecil yang masih berada dipangkuan sang ratu yang pingsan. Sekali lihat ia tahu jika keadaan putra mahkota Uzu tersebut tidak baik. Dengan hati-hati pria berambut merah itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya. Kepala Naruto terasa pusing jadi ia tanpa sadar menyenderkan kepala nya pada dada pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Hei kau!" ucap orang itu pada kusir kereta kuda yang masih terdiam ketakutan.

"I-iya tuan.." Jawab kusir itu ketakutan.

"Bawa mereka pergi ketempat persebunyian kalian dan ketika kedua nya bangun sampaikan salam dari Konoha." ucap orang itu datar dan sang kusir pun segera memacu kereta kuda nya menjauhi orang itu.

Naruto menatap kereta kuda yang melaju dengan cepat menjauhi dirinya.

"Kaa-san...Tou-san." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Mulai hari ini kamu adalah milik Konoha." Ucap pria tersebut datar.

Ia mengeratkan gendongan pada Naruto. Menatap sesaat pangeran kecil berambut pirang yang wajahnya memerah karena demam. Manik biru besar itu terlihat berair entah karena sedih atau panas tubuhnya.

.

.

* * *

"Kyuubi-sama!" Prajurit konoha itu berlari menuju sang panglima perang mereka. Terlihat panglima bermata tajam itu membopong seseorang dalam pelukan nya.

"Siapa orang yang anda bawa itu Kyuubi-sama?"

Kyuubi menatap kearah Naruto yang menutup mata nya. Pandangan sang panglima beralih pada prajurit yang menunggu jawaban nya.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian...Lekas pergi dari sini." Nada dingin sang panglima membuat prajurit lain bergidik dan membungkuk mengerti.

"_Ha'i _!" Jawab prajurit-prajurit itu patuh.

Kyuubi menaikan Naruto pada kuda miliknya kemudian ia pun ikut naik. Sang panglima mengeser Naruto agar bersandar pada dadanya. Satu tangan Kyuubi memeluk pinggang Naruto, memastikan jika sang pangeran Uzu tidak terjatuh saat kuda mereka mulai berpacu.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap tajam pada Kyuubi. Namun tatapan nya justru terlihat seperti orang yang memelas.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Naruto meronta, tidak sudi dipeluk orang yang melukai orang tua nya.

Kyuubi menatap datar pada pangeran kecil dipelukan nya. rambut pirang Naruto mengusik pelan dagu Kyuubi karena rontaan nya.

"Kamu adalah tawanan perang untuk Konoha. Diamlah atau kujatuhkan."

Mendengar nada dingin dari orang dibelakangnya Naruto hanya terdiam. Meronta pun hanya akan menguras tenaga nya yang tinggal sedikit.

Membuang nafas pelan akhirnya Naruto menyerah. Ia menempelkan kepala nya pada dada Kyuubi. Kepala nya terasa amat pening. Tangan putihnya berpegang pada satu tangan Kyuubi yang menjaga nya agar tidak terjatuh.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Naruto yang mulai menyerah. Tubuh panas itu bersandar nyaman pada tubuhnya yang kokoh.

"Setelah sampai aku akan memanggilkan tabib untukmu." Ucap Kyuubi halus.

Naruto hanya diam kemudian menutup matanya. Rasa lelah dan sakitnya menguasai tubuhnya, membuatnya tertidur dalam dekapan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengeratkan pegangannya pada Naruto dan memacu kuda nya. dibelakangnya pasukan Konoha mengikuti gerakan sang panglima.

.

.

* * *

**KONOHA PALACE**

Begitu sampai Kyuubi disambut meriah oleh rakyat Konoha yang telah berbaris dari gerbang hingga menuju istana. Kemenangan Konoha terhadap Uzu telah tersebar luas. Membuat pasukan yang pulang bersama Kyuubi merasa bangga.

Setelah sampai pada gerbang istana, Kyuubi menyuruh seorang prajurit untuk memanggil tabib dan seorang lagi untuk menyampaikan kepada sang raja jika misi mereka berhasil.

.

Naruto kini berada diruangan milik Kyuubi bersama seorang tabib yang baru saja datang.

Tubuh putih dan kecil Naruto terbaring diatas ranjang milik Kyuubi nyaman. Wajahnya masih memerah dan keringat pun masih membanjiri.

"Dia hanya lelah, mungkin sejak lahir tubuhnya memang lemah. Cukup beri dia obat ini dan sedikit istirahat akan memulihkan keadaannya." Ujar tabib itu pada Kyuubi sambil memberi sebuah tabung kecil berisi obat.

"Hm,baiklah...Terimakasih." Ujar Kyuubi sopan.

"Senang bisa membantu anda Kyuubi-sama." ucap tabib itu tak kalah sopan.

Tabib itu kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Kyuubi menatap bocah yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya.

Dada Naruto naik turun teratur, kelopak mata yang tertutup dan wajah mungil manis. Semua sama persis dengan terakhir kali ia lihat.

"Kamu tidak berubah, masih manis seperti dulu pangeran nakal." Kyuubi tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Naruto. Menatap wajah bergores tiga garis tipis itu membuat nya nyaman.

"Kurasa dia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua orang nyaman berada disekitarnya."

Kyuubi duduk disamping Naruto dan mengecup pelan bibir tipis yang terbuka sedikit. Menjauhkan diri, Kyuubi bisa merasakan seseorang datang menuju ruangan nya.

"Yang mulia datang berkunjung!"

Kyuubi membuka pintu geser dan membungkuk hormat dihadapan Fugaku beserta kedua putra nya dan para pengawalnya. Fugaku dan kedua putra memasuki ruangan meninggalkan pengawalnya diluar.

"Jadi ini putra mahkota Uzu, kukira Uzu memiliki anak perempuan."

Fugaku berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Memperhatikan wajah tenang anak berumur 14 tahun itu seksama. Senyum tipis menghias wajah tegasnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke menatap bocah yang tengah tertidur nyaman. Itachi tersenyum lembut namun hanya beberapa detik sedangkan Sasuke nampak biasa saja. Tidak tertarik dengan bocah pirang tersebut.

Fugaku menatap Kyuubi.

"Misi ini berhasil, terimakasih Kyuubi."

"Senang bisa membuat anda senang yang mulia." Kyuubi menjawab sopan.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan pada pangeran kecil ini?" Itachi bertanya sopan, pandangan nya tak teralihkan dari Naruto yang tertidur.

"Sementara ini, dia akan menjadi pelayan pribadi kalian sampai waktu nya tiba nanti."

Kedua pangeran hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian Fugaku beserta kedua anak nya pergi dari kamar Kyuubi, mempercayakan sang pangeran kecil pada pengawasan sang panglima.

Kyuubi berjalan kearah Naruto, mengusap helaian pirang basah.

"Aku membutuhkan mu untuk rencana ini, bersabarlah. Setelah semua selesai aku akan merebutmu dari para Uchiha." Kyuubi pun mencium kening Naruto lembut.

.

.

* * *

Naruto duduk bersimpuh dihadapan empat pembesar Konoha. Sang ratu,raja dan dua pangeran. Hari ini tepat tiga hari setelah Kyuubi didatangi oleh raja. Kyuubi sudah menjelaskan kepada Naruto jika mulai hari ini dia adalah pelayan pribadi untuk kedua pangeran. Sekalipun Naruto kesal tetap saja ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Pangeran kecil ini masih merasa semua hanya mimpi yang saat ia bangun nanti ia bisa senyuman kedua orang tuanya. Namun tetap saja kenyataan memang terkadang terasa pahit. Ia adalah anak yang kuat, ia percaya jika suatu hari ayah nya dan para kerabatnya akan datang menyelamatkannya. Yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah rasa percaya, ia akan menurut asalkan ia masih dibiarkan hidup.

"Namikaze Naruto, mulai hari ini kamu adalah pelayan pribadi bagi dua pangeran Uchiha. Tugasmu hanya melayani mereka, hiraukan perintah selain dari perintah ku,istriku dan dua pangeran." ujar Fugaku datar. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mikoto meneliti Naruto dengan seksama. Wajah manis,kulit putih yang halus,tubuh yang ramping,rambut yang terlihat lembut dan tata sikap yang baik, membuat Mikoto tersenyum senang.

Mungkin rencana ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar.

.

.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ini fict telah di edit, bagi yang pernah membaca versi pertama nya kurasa akan sadar bagian mana yang dirubah. Karena kupikir versi yang dulu plot nya kurang jelas karena itu dari sini sudah kuperjelas. Untuk chap depan nya akan sangat berbeda dari versi sebelum nya.

Dan karena versi pertama telah membuat saya WB jadi kuputuskan untuk menghapusnya dan membuat yang ini. Jadi mohon dukungan nya ^^

Sankyu~

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
